


When They Come

by ChitlensOfTehKron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Confessions, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChitlensOfTehKron/pseuds/ChitlensOfTehKron
Summary: Jean had plans for his life, he really did. His advances toward his best friend were beginning to bear some fruit, but this... He didn't know what to do about this. Marshal Law gone to lawlessness, and now people were eating one another. At least he has his friend, but who knows how long that will last?
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	When They Come

Rain softly tapped upon the window, teasing the disgruntled college-aged man inside. He huffed in response, cursing his landlord for forgetting to fix the heater when he said he would a week prior to the cold front bearing its ass in the cruelest of ways. The guy bundled in weighted blankets, or Jean, has lost all reason to care about his late essay, especially now. Instead of typing it up, he’s stuck inside texting his friends in a group chat. They were mostly chatting about idle stuff, and sending disturbing videos on the occasion that the group went silent.  
It was funny, really. Originally, he planned a weekend with Marco, his best friend, and probably the most perfect person alive. Instead, the government insisted that the country go on some freak lockdown - with no explanation. Some videos surfaced later about mass riots, and even some deadly occurrences. At first, Jean assumed it was a drug plight. After all, cannibalism can be brought on by the infamous “bath salts” drug. Still, that didn’t explain why the whole country was forced into their homes, under Marshall Law no less.  
Part of Jean wished he would have been trapped in Marco’s place when the lockdown began, but he knew he would have embarrassed himself in the worst ways.   
After a moment, the news channel he’d set to play idly on his TV cut to black. Immediately following the cut, his phone emitted a piercing cry and an alert popped on his screen. His eyes flashed to read the bright-colored font on his phone.   
His heart thudded. Some virus escaped a plant, and that’s the reason they were forced into lockdown. He quickly swiped the alert away to read his group chat. Connie, a bald guy that shared his Biology II class, was the first to leave a message in the chat. Jean read the text:   
‘We need to meet somewhere. I have a feeling the police can neither help or stop us now.”  
For a moment, he was paralyzed. He always thought the idea of zombies was insane, but it was the only explanation why Connie, the local zombie nerd, would take something like this so seriously. Only then did it click, riots, a new virus, cannibalism-- was he stupid? Jean hastily replied, hoping to seek a meeting spot. Jean could see that everyone else in the chat was active, but no one was typing, most likely due to fear.   
Sasha was the third to enter the conversation, suggesting a spot that everyone could rendezvous; They would meet at Eren’s house, since three of the seven people in the group chat were already at the location.   
Now, Jean had a plan to go off of. Texting everyone that he would pick up Connie and Marco, since they were closest, and then he would circle the town to pick up Sasha, after which, he would meet the other three at Eren’s home. Connie suggested that he would get Sasha, and that he was already on his way out the door.   
That’s fine. Instead of rushing, Jean began to gather food, water, and some blankets into his backpack. Lastly, he snatched a bottle of liquor (for later) and a kitchen knife. The last issue was the potential for underage drinking, but he supposed it wouldn't matter after the end of the world. With a last glance to make sure he had everything, Jean abandoned his house for the sake of survival. For the first time since lockdown began, he was glad that he didn't see anyone.   
Jean's thoughts raced frantically as he started his old car with the hope that none of the zombies would arrive to check out the sound. So far, he was lucky, as nothing stirred in the dark of night. As fast as someone could with semi-flat tires, Jean sped through the suburban neighborhoods.   
He felt his heart thunder rapidly upon arriving at Marco's house. Just as expected, Marco ducked through the doorway with a bag slung over his back. Jean wanted to run towards his friend, but he waited instead. No need to ruin a great thing, especially when there are zombies about.   
Marco tossed his bag in the back before he stole the passenger seat. Jean met his gaze, as if to make an attempt at processing the situation. Marco stared solemnly back as he slumped in his seat.   
"I guess we'll just go, then." Jean sighed, a hint of finality in his voice. As soon as he let his hand drop to the break, Marco's own hand breezed over it for a slight moment. He pulled away as he made terrified eye contact. The poor freckled soul was just as lost and scared as Jean.  
"There's nothing left for us here. If we stay, we-" Marco cut off, and his voice shook with uncertainty.   
Jean nodded. He knew what would happen, but he refused to entertain the thought. “Let’s go. The meeting spot is good to go. Once we make it, we’ll decide where to go from there.” Surprised in his own confidence, Jean pressed the gas to leave the all-familiar neighborhoods.   
Marco smiled softly, almost unsure of what to believe. Still, the freckled man couldn’t doubt his friend’s conviction. “I’m almost glad we’re alone,” his breath hitched, that wasn’t what he meant to say, ”Connie and Sasha are too loud for me, I appreciate the quiet.” He chuckled quietly.  
Jean sniggered at the comment. “Oh, Marco, you are one of few rude words, but I am assured that those words are almost always honest.” Jean teased, only to be flicked on the arm by one of Marco’s fingers.  
“Ha ha, but you admit it’s true.”   
“Well, yes. Especially given the circumstances.” Jean paused, “By the way, what did the news say this virus was?”  
“I remember something about the infected being aggressive, and biting to infect others. It’s controlled within our country, but who knows how long that will last?” Marco replied.  
“Ah, thanks for being my personal encyclopedia.” Jean winked thoughtfully at Marco as he turned the corner onto a back road.  
The roads blurred by, but the occasional figure stumbling around in the dead of night reminded the two of the current, dire situation. Ever so slowly, the car crept closer toward their destination. Eren Jaeger's mansion was relatively large, and an ok place to stay for the night. Yeah, Jean didn’t get along with Eren all too well, but he would rather deal with Eren than the viral people who waited nearby, ready to bite those unfortunate enough to look tasty.   
Jean turned down another road, this one made of dirt. Marco bounced slightly before he stabled himself, which caused Jean to laugh. Maybe it won’t be so bad, as long as he’s here. Jean made brief eye contact with his best friend, which caused the latter’s skin to darken in a way that highlighted his numerous freckles.  
Marco feigned annoyance, “Eyes on the road, cowboy.”   
Jean smiled and continued to drive on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The old car pulled steadily into the long driveway. Ahead, three figures awaited, bathed in the soft moonlight cast in silvery strands. The car screeched and rattled momentarily as Jean parked and pulled his keys out. As soon as he stepped from the vehicle, Jean was welcomed by happy shouts from the three, except for Eren.   
Armin was the first to speak, “How was traffic? What were the infected like? Did you see any?”   
“At least let us breathe, we just got here,” Jean huffed, “There was absolutely no traffic. The infected, which I saw, almost seemed dead. Reminds me of those fucked up zombie movies Connie likes so much.”   
Marco stepped next to Jean, giving him a sense of stability despite the fact that neither men had hold of one another. Simply Marco’s presence was plenty enough to calm Jean’s spinning mind. Jean spoke up, “Hey, is there any place I can sleep? I’m about ready to collapse, and Marco is probably the same.”  
“Actually, yes.” Mikasa replied quickly. She led Marco and Jean into the mansion. “Up stairs there are three spare bedrooms. One is filled with boxes, but if you move them it will work. If not, you can share a room. They’re all relatively large, and each have couches fit enough to act as a bed. Whichever room you don’t take, Connie and Sasha probably will.”   
Once inside, Jean noticed that the mansion looked way bigger on the inside. The walls were a neutral white, and the grey tiles complimented the cleanliness. The staircase, a shiny silver, seemed to go on forever. “What does Dr. Jeager even do to get so much money?” Jean asked in awe.   
“I don’t actually know,” Mikasa confessed. “He’s a very closed-in man. I’ve only seen him a handful of times since his family adopted me, and that was three years ago.” Mikasa explained with a sigh.  
“Odd, anyways, I’m pooped. Come on Marco, let’s go,” Jean yawned.   
Marco followed slowly behind the other man as they ascended the staircase. Every step drained energy from the men, so they promptly collapsed in the bed upon arrival. Both a mixture of too lazy and too tired, they bundled up in the king-sized mattress. “Even if the world is falling into a hellscape, at least I have my best friend,” Jean managed to mumble moments before sleep consumed him. Marco smiled and decided to rest a hand on Jean’s shoulder to comfort him, and himself too if he was being honest. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harsh light peeked through the sheer curtains that barely covered the windows across the room. Jean woke groggily as he basked in the warmth of the sun and his best friend. His eyes glanced across Marco’s sleeping form. Jean decided, undoubtedly, that his friend had the most beautiful face, especially when asleep. That being said, the golden light still made him appear even more alluring.   
“Mornin’,” Marco mumbled before he’d decided to stretch. Marco watched as Jean slowly sat up. “You’ve been awake, but you stayed in bed?”   
“What can I say, you’re pretty warm.” Jean shrugged with a crooked smirk.  
“I’m starting to think you are reptilian, Jean.” Marco laughed loudly, and Jean simply smiled at his golden voice.   
“I like to think I’m a house gecko. I like to lay on warm rocks underneath a lamp, and lick my eyeballs on occasion.” Jean shuffled from the blankets.   
“I’ve seen you do worse.” Marco shurgged before taking leave from the bed as well.   
The pair exited the room shortly after waking up, most likely in the hope that they’d discover the world wasn’t actually falling to shit, and that everything would be fine. Simultaneously, as if Connie heard them, he left his room too.   
“Jean! My God, I thought I wouldn’t see you again. Well, until I came here and opened the wrong door just to find you two snuggling in your sleep.” Connie cackled, which earned him a quick punch to the shoulder.  
“Yeah, and you and Sasha didn’t?” Jean asked pointedly.  
“Of course, but we’ve been dating for a month now.” Connie pointed out.  
“Oh,” Jean managed. “You didn’t tell me?” He shouted.   
Connie laughed even more viciously. Jean simply ducked his head in shame. His freckled companion didn’t bat an eye at the conversation, and passed the two in the halls to look for his other friends.   
Sasha left the room as the door creaked behind her. She smiled upon seeing Jean. “Oh, awesome! Thanks for grabbing Marco, he’s the greatest!” Sasha pulled him into a hug, her arms acted as jaws to snap his body in half.  
“I can’t breathe,” Jean puffed out in mock protest. Connie laughed from behind Sasha as she strangled Jean.   
A head of blonde hair peeked from the stairway. “Hey, we’re getting ready to go soon. We are gonna head out in about an hour to go to the military outpost on the opposite side of the city. It’s advertised as a safe-zone, but we don’t actually know whether or not that’s the case,” Armin announced.   
Jean pried Sasha from him, he loved her, but she always managed to crush his bones into a fine, white powder. “I guess I should eat something.”   
“Come on, we got plenty of food!” Connie welcomed. Jean followed the couple to find their food stash and engorge himself. Part of him wondered where Marco went off to, but his stomach wanted to consume him from the inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean folded a shirt into his backpack. Something small and compact caught his eye. He forgot he’d put that pocket knife in there; it would prove useful, he was certain of it. Marco shifted behind Jean as he noisily packed his own stuff.   
“For some reason, I always assumed you were neater than this.” Jean teased.  
“Everything fits.” Marco shrugged before he snapped a piece of granola bar in half to save for late. Instead of placing it in a bag, the freckled man shoved it in his bag, unprotected.  
“If you don’t die from zombies, it’ll definitely be food poisoning,” Jean said with plain disgust, his face contorted at the display of disregard for food.  
“Aw, I didn’t know you cared so much,” Marco cooed coyly. Jean didn’t respond, which led to a comfortable silence as they packed their stuff.   
Just as they were about to leave, Jean mumbled something Marco didn’t quite catch. “What’d you say?” Marco asked as he bumped Jean’s shoulder playfully.   
“I do care, by the way,” Jean mumbled, this time louder than before, “but you are so stupid.” Jean added the last bit to keep his motives secret.   
“Oh, you love me.” Marco winked, and Jean returned with a dramatic eye roll. “Hey, so I talked to Armin earlier, about the plan. He thinks we should head to the other side of the city for the outpost. He mentioned something about an old radio receiver picking up some military chatter early this morning. That’s the real reason he wants us to go there,” Marco explained as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.  
“Oh yeah?” Jean asked. Marco nodded with an affirmative hum. “I think we should stop somewhere for weapons first.”   
“No need to worry about that, Sasha and Connie brought enough guns to arm a militia. Still, our bullets are limited, and we could always use more food to stash,” Marco mentioned.  
“Damn, no one tells me shit,” Jean grumbled.  
“That’s because you don’t ask.” Marco pushed Jean through the door to leave.  
The pair descended the stairs to join the rest of their makeshift group. Mikasa nodded toward them upon their arrival. Eren made brief, aggressive eye contact with Jean while Armin was explaining the route to Connie and Sasha, as they would be driving in a seperate vehicle. Jean and Marco were to drive Armin and Eren, and Mikasa would join Sasha and Connie in their car. With little left to do, they set out on their mission- well, after Connie handed everyone a gun. Sasha explained how they work before letting everyone run around with their fingers on triggers.  
“Alright guys, let’s get!” Eren hooted.   
Just as that, everyone packed into cars, and left the mansion for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wanting to make some more zombie related content, as that's my namesake on every other platform. Zombie movies, games, comics, and shows have always had a special place in my heart... but so does fluff. Why not smoosh them together, amirite? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know how long this will last, but I will do my best to see this to the end.


End file.
